


Mean What You Say

by rinwins



Series: The First Annual Republic City Surprise Blowjob Week [2]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-22
Updated: 2012-06-22
Packaged: 2017-11-08 08:05:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/441021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinwins/pseuds/rinwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Korra accidentally breaks Mako a bit. And isn't sorry at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mean What You Say

**Author's Note:**

> This fic series was inspired by [this post](http://textsfromrepubliccity.tumblr.com/post/23602243485/218-its-surprise-blowjob-week-you-should-be) from Texts From Republic City. It is complete crack (and has been rendered utterly AU by canon).

“ _Surprise!_ ” Korra shouts, leaping out from behind a boulder in a burst of firebending.

Mako leans against a different boulder, completely casual and not at all recovering his breath. “You know you don’t _actually_ have to surprise people, Korra.”

“Yeah, but it’s more fun this way.” She waggles her eyebrows at him. “Sooo? How about it, Cool Guy?”

“I don’t know,” Mako sighs. “Maybe? This whole thing is kind of weird. And what about Asami?”

“Oh, _that’s_ all right,” says Korra, with a lopsided grin. “I can surprise her too.”

“…um,” says Mako.

Korra waves a hand in front of his face. “Hellooo? Mako? Still alive in there?”

“Oh, right,” he says, unfreezing, “yes. What?”

“Surprise,” says Korra, “yes or no?”

Mako blinks at her. “Yes. Definitely yes. You know what, suddenly I’m totally on board with this whole-”

He doesn’t get to finish the sentence, because Korra drags him off to the gazebo, and he forgets what he was going to say anyway. As a matter of fact, for a few minutes afterward he forgets what words _are_.

And he forgets about that other thing that Korra said- until later that day, when he happens to pass the airbending gates and hears two sets of by-now-recognizable noises.

He’s glad _he_ doesn’t have to do airbending training. Somehow, after that, he doesn’t think he’d be able to concentrate.


End file.
